Cumpleaños 16
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Sirius se ha pasado un buen tiempo viendo cómo uno de sus amigos siempre está escribiendo en su diario de vida. Tanto tiempo, que ahora ha decidido comenzar a escribir en uno propio. Lo hace en el día del cumpleaños de Remus, donde escribe las cosas que sucedieron en su cumpleaños número 16.
**Hola, hola, hola, hola... ¿Vieron qué día es hoy? ¿No? Bueno, es el cumpleaños de Remus, aka the love of my life... Por lo que traje este pequeño fic... Bien dulce porque... OTP xD Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Miércoles, 10 de marzo.

¡Hola!... Bueno, la verdad no sé muy bien cómo se comienza esto. Tampoco estoy seguro de por qué lo hago; siempre veo a Remus escribir en su diario que me dio curiosidad intentarlo. De hecho, en este momento en que escribo, también lo hace Remus. Estamos en una clase teórica de Adivinación y el profesor nos pidió entregar un ensayo, pero gracias a Lunático, nosotros, Los Merodeadores, terminamos al poco tiempo después de comenzar. ¿Qué sería de algunas calificaciones de Los Merodeadores sin la ayuda de Lunático?

Por cierto, hoy Remus cumple 16 años y aún no me he acercado a él para saludarlo. Por la manera en que me mira (las pocas veces que lo ha hecho), sé que espera que lo salude pronto, pero le he preparado un regalo y espero a encontrar el momento perfecto para saludarlo y entregárselo. Debe ser especial.

Un momento, acaba de finalizar la clase.

Continuaré escribiendo luego…

Miércoles, 10 de marzo –por la tarde.

Me parece que James se ha molestado conmigo… Bueno, no, l _o sé._

Cuando terminamos el resto de las clases, yo vine inmediatamente a la habitación, excusándome por estar cansado, mientras que los chicos fueron al Gran Comedor.

Sólo pasó media hora, hasta que Cornamenta irrumpió en la habitación, bastante molesto.

\- ¿Has olvidado qué día es hoy? – Me preguntó, al tiempo que lanzaba la mochila sobre su cama. Remus entró detrás de él

\- James, no es necesario – dijo. Se quitó la túnica y luego de colgarla, fue hasta su cama para recostarse. Todo el tiempo evitando mi mirada.

\- Claro que sí. Este idiota ha olvidado qué día es – dijo James, señalándome.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunté, pretendiendo no entender nada. Me levanté lentamente y James me seguía con la mirada y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!, no sé cómo lo olvidaste – gruñó él.

Yo, con una sonrisa, me acerqué rápidamente hasta la cama de Remus, dejándome caer sobre él, lo abracé con fuerzas, besándole la mejilla varias veces.

\- ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? – Le dije sin soltarlo – ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

\- G-gracias – intentó decir, pues lo sujetaba con mayor fuerza.

\- Creí que lo habías olvidado. Ya estaba comenzando a planear una dolorosa venganza en contra tuya, Canuto – dijo ó hasta la puerta y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello –. Bien, creo que hoy podría ser un buen día para intentar algo con Lily. Me siento con suerte.

\- Claro, amigo – dije entre risas. Él no dijo nada más y se marchó –. Hey, ¿realmente creíste que lo habría olvidado?

\- Sí. Te comportaste indiferente durante todo el día.

\- ¡Indiferente! – Exclamé –, de haberlo olvidado, sólo hubiera actuado normal.

Remus sólo rio.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un buen rato. A mí no me molestaba, había cierta calidez en la presencia de Remus que hacía que quisiera estar siempre cerca de él.

\- ¡Por Merlín! – Dijo Remus, intentando sacar el reloj de su bolsillo – Tengo que apurarme.

Lo solté, extrañado y él no dudó en levantarse de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté.

\- Una chica de Ravenclaw. Me pidió que nos juntáramos en diez minutos más – respondió, sacando ropa de su baúl.

\- Ah. ¿Es ésa chica con la que etás saliendo?

\- No estamos saliendo.

\- Creí que sí.

\- Ya ves que no. Aunque no sé con qué saldrá ahora – dijo y yo sólo fruncí el ceño al no comprender qué quería decir con eso. Remus se quitó el uniforme rápidamente, cambiándolos por una camiseta gastada, con el logo de algo muggle en el centro; solía ser roja pero ahora estaba bastante desteñida (le quedaba bien) y unos vaqueros algo ajustados (también le quedaban bien… bastante bien). Terminó de alistarse con sus deportivas y se giró para mirarme –. Nos vemos luego.

Dio un par de zancadas hasta la puerta y desapareció.

\- Pero tenía tu regalo – murmuré, pensando que él no me había escuchado, pero de pronto apareció sonriente.

\- Prometo llegar temprano para que me lo entregues – Remus me guiñó un ojo y volvió a marcharse.

Y… Eso pasó hace un buen rato.

Vuelvo a estar solo en la habitación. ¿Dónde está Colagusano cuando me aburro?

Un momento… Soy Sirius Black, son las seis y media de la tarde y yo estoy aquí encerrado en la habitación… ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

De acuerdo, me cambiaré de ropa y saldré a divertirme.

Supongo que escribiré luego.

PD: Debo confesar que sí me divierte escribir aquí.

Viernes, 12 de marzo.

¿Qué tal?

Primero, sé que debía escribir luego, pero cuando te escriba lo segundo, entenderás.

Lo último que escribí fue que saldría a divertirme y… bueno, salí de la Sala Común y me quedé un momento charlando con una chicas de Gryffindor. No creo haber pasado mucho tiempo con ellas, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para aburrirme y decidir dejarlas ahí.

Comencé a vagar por el patio, pero eso no duraría mucho ya que comenzó a oscurecer bastante rápido.

A las afueras del castillo, me encontré con James y Evans conversando. Los vi bastante tranquilos por lo que no me acerqué a ellos y caminé en silencio para que no pudieran escucharme tampoco. Cuando entré al castillo, iba dando la vuelta en un pasillo y me impresioné al encontrar a Remus y la chica de Ravenclaw juntos. Ella sostenía su rostro con ambas manos y acababa de darle un pequeño beso sobre los labios. Remus se alejó sonriendo y le dijo algo que no había podido escuchar. La chica lanzó una pequeña risita y volvió a lanzarse sobre los labios de Remus, sólo que esta vez él le respondió.

Debo confesar que en ese momento no supe qué hacer y me quedé realmente paralizado. Un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado dentro de mí. Ellos aún se besaba y yo estaba ahí de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

Sacudí con fuerzas mi cabeza, giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar lento en la dirección contrario.

No sabría explicar cómo me sentía. Ahora que recuerdo, apenas movía los pies, estaba literalmente arrastrándolos. Seguía haciendo lo que hacía (no es seguro de si a eso se le podría llamar caminar), hasta que de ponto escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí. Me volteé y me encontré con el cumpleañero. Nos miramos por un momento y sin saber qué decir, nos sonreímos. Lo mío debió ser algo más como una mueca forzada, pero lo intenté.

Me pidió que volviéramos hasta nuestra habitación. Yo le pregunté por Peter, ya que no lo había visto después de clases y… No lo creerás, me dijo que James le había conseguido una cita ése mismo día que si el pobre había tenido suerte, para cuando llegáramos al cuarto, él no estaría ahí.

Mientras caminábamos, encontramos a James y a Evans abrazados, a un lado de las escaleras de mármol. Nos impresionamos un poco, pero sin hacerles notar nuestra presencia, subimos por las escaleras.

Llegamos y… No, Peter no estaba en ella. ¡Bien, Peter!  
\- Le fue bien – dijo Remus, recostándose en su cama.

\- O tan mal que se está escondiendo – me burlé y él rio, sentándome en el borde de mi cama para poder mirarle.

Ninguno dijo algo más.

Remus cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo así por un buen rato. Yo no podía hacer nada más que quedarme viéndole. Miraba cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración.

Hubo un momento en el que quería comenzar alguna conversación, de lo que fuera, pero él se adelantó y abrió los ojos, mirándome sorprendido.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó.

\- No, nada. Lo siento.

\- Está bien – Dijo Remus, poco convencido –. ¿Cómo crees que le ira a James?

\- ¿Con Evans? Supongo que… no tan mal.

\- ¿Y a Peter?

\- Bueno, creo que la chica debe tener una enfermedad realmente grave – dije y él se largó a reír.

\- No seas malo.

\- Hey, te reíste, así que está bien – le dije, pero él se puso serio con facilidad –. Ahora seré el único de los cuatro que no esté saliendo con alguien. Irónico, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, James y Evans; Peter y la chica ciega; y tú con la chica de Ravenclaw.

\- Er, yo no salgo con ella.

\- Pero los vi besándose.

\- ¡Oh! – Dejó salir Remus suavemente.

Él me lo explicó todo. Se había juntado con esta chica, ella le obsequió una caja de dulces de Honeydukes, luego dieron algunas vueltas alrededor del castillo y para cuando iban a despedirse, ella le _robó_ un beso (que fue lo que yo vi). Él se resistió al primero, pero para el segundo cedió. Sólo para explicarle luego que no quería salir realmente con ella y que lo lamentaba.

\- ¡Pero la besaste! – Exclamé yo sorprendido – Y no están saliendo.

\- ¿Y qué?, tú siempre lo haces y, de hecho, ni siquiera te sabes los nombres de algunas – susurró lo último.

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Pero yo soy yo.

\- Oh, muy bien y yo soy yo – Remus se lanzó a reír.

\- Creí que comenzarían a salir – dije.

\- Pero no – alzó su voz. No era como si hubiera estado molesto, más bien era como si hubiera querido dejármelo claro.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunté tranquilo.

\- Porque no me gusta – se apoyó sobre sus codos, mirándome fijamente –. Ella no me gusta.

\- Pero era linda.

\- ¿Y qué? ¡ELLA NO ME GUSTA! – Esta vez gritó molesto.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento, ¿sí? No volveré a insistir.

\- Gracias – dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa volvió a recostarse.

Sin decir algo más, me puse de pie para ir a su lado. Él se movió lo suficiente para dejarme espacio.

\- Aún te debo tu regalo – le dije suavemente.

\- Cierto – me miró atento pero sonriente –, supongo que ya me lo puedes entregar.

Estuvo mirándolo sólo por unos segundos, admirando la imagen que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos, su nariz… sus labios.

Sonriendo, lo tomé por la camiseta y lo acerqué bastante a mí.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Lunático.

Llevé mi mano hasta su rostro y pasé el pulgar lentamente por su mejilla. Acariciándole con delicadeza, me acerqué un poco más para besarle directo en los labios.

Nos besamos por un buen rato, quedándonos abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas.

Al separarnos, se quedó mirándome (Oh, ésa mirada) y mostró su sonrisa perfecta.

\- Creo que fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, Sirius – dijo.

\- Oh, gracias, pero ése no fue mi regalo, Remus – le besé una vez más y me levanté mientras me miraba confundido.

\- P-pero creí que _ése_ había sido tu regalo – vi de reojo que estaba avergonzado.

\- Pues no – sonreí al tiempo que buscaba en mi baúl.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me besaste?

\- Porque quise – dije, encogiéndome de hombros –. Oh, aquí está – saqué el presente y lo dejé sobre su cama. Aún me miraba extrañado –. Hey, ábrelo.

Rasgó lentamente el papel de regalo. Se quedó observando por un momento la caja que tenía entre sus manos antes de abrirla. Era una caja hechizada, al abrirla aparecían otras cuantas cajas llenas de las mejores tabletas de chocolates de Gran Bretaña. Remus se lanzó a reír y me miró.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo, aun sonriente –. Ahora ven.

Obedecí sin dudar. Fui hasta su cama y me acomodé a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos. Me ofreció de su regalo y nos quedamos así por el resto de la tarde.

Cuando el reloj dio las diez, aparecieron James y Peter, ambos sonrientes. Nos contaron cómo les había ido a cada uno, nosotros les contamos lo nuestro y ellos no parecieron muy sorprendidos. De todas formas, no tardamos mucho en caer dormidos (debo mencionar que yo lo hice en la cama de Remus).

Ayer por la mañana, despertamos abrazados y fue muy agradable.

Para cuando ya habían terminado las clases y ya habíamos cenado, Peter y James fueron con sus conquistas, mientras Remus y yo fuimos a caminar.

La verdad no estuvimos mucho tiempo afuera, hasta que él me pidió que volviéramos a nuestra habitación. En aquél momento no me dijo por qué, pero ahora lo entiendo.

Al llegar al cuarto, por supuesto que lo primero que hice fue preguntarle por qué no quería seguir afuera, ya que era un lindo día. Remus en respuesta, sólo dio un paso frente a mí y me besó.

\- Afuera no puedo hacer esto con la libertad que quisiera – dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Me gustaría dar un ensayo extenso de cómo se siente besar a Remus Lupin, pero creo que nunca lograría acertarle completamente, por lo que lo evitaré en este momento.

Nos pasamos la tarde juntos, encerrados en la habitación (oh, esas murallas que nos separan del resto del mundo), besándonos y diciéndonos cuánto nos queremos y cuánto habíamos estado esperando para que esto ocurriera.

Y probablemente debería mencionar que nos informaron de nuestras caras de _bobos,_ pero no podíamos evitarlo. Cada vez que nos mirábamos, sonreíamos sin poder evitarlo, en cada caricia y en cada beso…

 _Oh, Merlín,_ no sé en qué momento comencé a escribir este tipo de tonterías.

Bien, ahora escribo desde mi cama. Peter y James han salido nuevamente (a mí no me molesta su ausencia, en lo absoluto). Remus está sentado frente al escritorio, también escribiendo y, no dejo de preguntarme qué estará escribiendo y cómo relatará lo ocurrido en estos días (sé que él lo hará perfectamente; posee el poder de una gran redacción).

\- ¿Lunático?

\- Dime – respondió sin mirarme.

\- ¿Escribes sobre lo de estos días? ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? – Pregunté con gran expectación.

Se volteó, me sonrió y continuó escribiendo.

Espero a que recuerde lo bien que besa Sirius Black y que lo describa detalladamente.

En fin, creo que ése fue el resumen de estos días. Los cuales claro, sólo son el comienzo de lo que se inició en el cumpleaños número 16 de Lunático. _Mi Lunático_.

Probablemente vuelva a escribir pronto.

Hasta entonces…

* * *

 **¿Opiniones? ¿Algo? ¿Lo que sea?**

 **Generalmente hago algo así como 10.000 revisiones antes de subir algo, pero esta vez no lo hice por el poco tiempo, así que espero que no hayan encontrado muchos errores, de ser así, lo siento.**


End file.
